


rotations

by emilia_kaisa



Series: Quarantink [17]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Gen, Not Beta Read, Quad Axel (Figure Skating), Quarantink Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23449735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: He attempts it for fun.
Series: Quarantink [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665805
Kudos: 10





	rotations

**Author's Note:**

> I skipped one prompt and went straight to this one- foggy!  
> I love Keegs and would give him the world so I've written this tiny lil thing.

He attempts it for fun, knowing that Ralph would probably kill him, but at the same time his coach knows pretty well to now that he's a little bit crazy. 

He doesn't think he can make it, not really, not without harness, not there, so when he launches into the air, he braces himself for a harsh crashing. 

But four and a half rotations later he lands it, a bit wobbly, and he wonders dizzily what the hell just happened, in his poor backyard rink?

The kids clap eagerly, not really understanding what just happened, and his wife covers her mouth for a second, eyes wide, before sliding to him slowly and putting a warm hand on his shoulder. 

* * *

"Go with the feeling." is all Ralph says before shaking Keegan's hand firmly, and there he is, standing in the middle of the rink, waiting for his music to start, his heartbeat thudding. 

Will he dare to do it? Will they laugh if he fails? Will they cheer if he succeeds?

Can he be the one? 

He takes a deep breath, and tries. 

It's all blurred, disappearing in the fog of excitement, and he has no idea how he gets through the rest of his skate, finishing two seconds after the music, and he doesn't hear anything, he doesn't see anyone. 

His heart is rushing and his mind is foggy and he can barely move, as it's slowly coming to him that he just carved his name in the history. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
